Love is War
by Sesshome 4Ever
Summary: *Now edited,with some changes!One-Shot: They were never meant to fall in love, but fate thought otherwise. They were trained to kill one another; demons and humans must not mingle. But love is nature; their love is going to change the course of history.


**~I do NOT own this characters. They belong to the wonderful and talented Rumiko Takahashi.~**

**HISTORY/SUMMARY OF THE TWO CLANS: **For four hundred years the human clan and the youkai clan have hated each other and battled each other. The youkai village has some of the strongest demons. And the human village has its strongest slayers, monks, priestesses, and warriors. These two villages are in hiding, because not only are they immensely powerful but the "normal" humans and demons just did not accept, for fear that they may do a dangerous act. These two clans have battled each other countless of times. But then they stopped the battling do to a peace treaty. Even though there was a peace treaty this did not stop them from hating each other. But the emperor wants to discard of that treaty so he can be entertained by the battle, even though he won't be able to witness it. But that isn't the main reason for his deletion of the treaty, no, he wants to wipe out these two villages as well and in the process whichever clan wins will determine which one of his sons will be the next one to take the throne. So that way he won't have to worry about them coming out of hiding and do some kind of attack on his people. He has summoned the two leaders, from the two clans. The emperor announced that each clan will select five of their best warriors for one last battle. The clans can't do anything but obey their emperor.

{*}

It was a beautiful summer day. Kagome was by the river to gather some water to take back to her home. The water from the river was much cleaner from the small stream in her village. She promised her self to never drink the water from that stream after seeing the children peeing in it.

She didn't realize that someone was sitting by the river meditating. That same person opened his eyes, he saw her. She looked to her right, she saw him. She backed up, still looking at him. He didn't do anything he just sat there.

"What are you doing here? You're trespassing. This is not your land!" Kagome said sternly.

"To inform you, I' am not trespassing. I' am but a few feet from the border." the stranger answered.

Kagome couldn't help but to stare at those golden hues of the stranger's eyes. Kagome also could tell that this stranger was a youkai but not an ordinary youkai but a Taiyoukai. She also noticed that he was very attractive.

"What are you doing here? I mean near the border?" Kagome asked.

"Is it such a crime for a being to meditate in peace? A place where he can not be disturbed?"

"Well no, but no youkai has ever been this close to the border."

"I see."

"Umm…my name is Kagome by the way. I mean I know we are _different_ but I do have manners."

"Sesshomaru."

They just kept looking at each other gold clashing with blue. They realized that they were in reality not enemies, but something else.

That's how it all started. That's how that spark of love ignited to a big flame of forbidden love.

{*}

It is now autumn, and a year has passed since Kagome's and Sesshomaru's first meeting.

Kagome was at the stream waiting for Sesshomaru.

A couple of minutes have passed and Sesshomaru came up from behind and hugged Kagome.

"You smell delightful." Sesshomaru commented.

"Thank you."

"We should tell them about us… Do you agree?"

"Sesshomaru, you are the son of the leader of the youkai clan, I' am the granddaughter of the human's leader-'"

Sesshomaru interrupted "The land has become one, due to the peace treaty. There's no reason for us to go on hating each other forever"

"Even though the land has become one due to the peace treaty, I doubt the mutual hating and killing that has gone on for so many centuries…will be so _easily_ forgiven. Sesshomaru, it is only in our dreams that we can be mated."

"Kagome lets just get mated and leave, just the two of us."

Kagome slowly turned to face Sesshomaru. They looked at each other lovingly. Sesshomaru took out a necklace meant for the intended. And gave it to Kagome

"It's a memento of my late mother. Nobody will be able to separate us now." Sesshomaru told Kagome

"Sesshomaru… "

"Do not worry. Someday, everyone will understand."

Kagome was starting to tear up upon hearing at Sesshomaru's words. Then Sesshomaru's servant a miniature neko youkai walked to the clearing. Sesshomaru turned to look at his faithful friend.

"Kilala! You are our witness!" Sesshomaru called out to his trusty neko.

Kagome put the necklace away. Sesshomaru turned back facing Kagome.

"Never forget that I love you Kagome" Sesshomaru said

"I love you to Sesshomaru"

Kagome tiptoed and kissed Sesshomaru. He kissed her back. He started to lick and bite her bottom lip begging for entrance. Kagome granted his wish and opened her mouth. His tongue quickly got in her moist mouth. Their tongues started to battle over dominance. Once Sesshomaru felt that Kagome needed air he parted. They were both panting and looking at each other's eyes.

{*}

The leaders from the clans were at the emperor's temple. The emperor wanted to discuss with them of an important matter that concerns with the two clans.

"The long prohibition of conflict between the humans and demons…is hereby withdrawn." Said the emperor.

The emperor's assistant then handed the leaders each a scroll of paper, brush and black ink.

"Write down the names of your five most skilled warriors on the scroll of paper. Kaede of the humans and Inutaisho of the demons, beginning the day after tomorrow, these five from both of your villages will fight each other, and whichever side is victorious shall come here to Sunpu. There will not be a draw. If whoever survives is from the humans, emperor's eldest son, Yasuo, will be his heir. If whoever survives from the demons, his second son, Hanzo, will be the heir to the Otomiya family. In other words the heir to the throne will be determined by the outcome of your battle. Now, both of you, go and fight the prestige of your respective villages!" the emperor announced and with that said he walked away.

{*}

Kagome got back to her village.

Her village was in between two mountains. There was a very small stream next to the homes of the village. Big beautiful trees surrounded the village.

She went inside the leader's home, her leader was her grandmother. As she walked inside she saw all of the warriors in the home. She looked at her grandmother and gave confused expression.

"Ah Kagome I'm glad your back I have something to announce. Please take a seat" Said Kagome's grandmother.

Kagome sat down on the floor facing her grandmother.

"Now I have called here today to announce that our emperor has withdrawn the treaty. He wants us to battle. This will most likely be the LAST battle starting tomorrow. By order of his highness each clan will choose their five strongest warriors. Once the warriors have been selected they will be sent to battle each other. I have selected our top five warriors and they are: Sango, Miroku, Suikotsu, Bankotsu, and the leader of the group will be Kagome"

Kagome looked up surprised. How can her grandmother put Sango in to this? Sango is not ready, nor is she capable.

Also this means that she will have to fight against her love Sesshomaru. It was obvious that he'll be chosen to fight in this battle, after all he is the second strongest in his clan.

{*}

Sesshomaru was back at his village; which was located at mountain.

There weren't many trees and every plant looked dry and dead.

"Sesshomaru-Sama!" A toad youkai ran towards Sesshomaru. Once the toad youkai was face to face Sesshomaru he was panting for air.

"Sesshomaru-Sama…your father….wishes to see you. He wants you to go home to attend an urgent meeting."

"Thank you Jaken."

Sesshomaru walked to his house; where he lived with his father and younger brother.

As Sesshomaru walked into the house he saw his brother and about ten demons sitting on the floor facing his father.

"Sesshomaru I'm glad you're here I must announce something important. Our emperor has gotten rid of our peace treaty. He wants the human clan and our clan to select its five strongest fighters and start a battle. The reason for this battle is to select the next emperor of Japan. In other words this battle will determine which of the two sons of the emperor will take the throne. I have selected our five fighters. The warriors whom will participate in the battle are Naraku, Koga, Inuyasha , Kagura, and the leader will be Sesshomaru"

Sesshomaru looked up. He will have to fight Kagome, his love, his life, his lover. He doesn't want to participate in this ridiculous battle, but his honor and duty are bigger than what his heart wants. He knows that Kagome will participate in this futile and ludicrous battle. After all she is the strongest priestess in her clan. It was just that obvious.

{*}

Sesshomaru was looking at the sunset when his father came up to him

"Sesshomaru..." said Inutaisho

"Why must we risk our lives for His Highness' amusement?" Questioned Sesshomaru.

"We are Weapons. If there is no one to use us, then we serve no purpose. Without an enemy, there is no path to our lives. Thus are the Humans. Sesshomaru I know that you do not wish to participate this battle, but you have to. It is you duty to do so. Not participating is dishonorable."

And with that Inutaisho walked away from his son.

Sesshomaru knows his father is right. Even if he and Kagome mated secretly and leave where nobody will ever find him, he knows that that is very dishonorable.

{*}

Kagome was at river looking at fishes swim by. Her grandmother came up to her.

"You neither excel with the sword, nor are you quick of body. However, you do have those hands, which can transfer spiritual power through your arrows. As long as you possess that technique, you shall not be beaten. Your heart is too tender. Have a heart of steel Kagome! And you must not hesitate to use your spiritual powers. Our clan will win with that technique. You do know that if you do not take part of this battle it is seen as dishonorable? I do not want dishonor in our family Kagome! It will only taint our family name. " Kaede stared at the back of Kagome's head knowing that her granddaughter does not wish to partake in this battle. But she also knows that by saying it is dishonorable not to fight, Kagome will take part of her dutiful role. Kaede nodded her head in approval of what she said and walked away, heading towards her home. Leaving Kagome alone with her thoughts.

'_Sesshomaru…my sweet love. I must fight you. I do not wish it. But there is no way out. It is our duty to serve and protect our clans. I'm sorry"_ Kagome tried not to shed her tears, it will only raise suspicions. She headed towards her home, she was suddenly tired. Just like Sesshoumaru, her honor and duty are bigger than the feelings in her heart.

{*}

It is night fall, Sesshomaru and Kagome were by the river; their secret meeting spot.

"Why does this have to happen? This is just ludicrous!" Kagome yelled.

"I don't know. But whatever it takes, we must put a stop to this ridiculous fighting."

"It was our destiny to end up like this. Our paths have been crossed from the beginning. Sesshomaru…no matter what we do, it won't change anything. We must fight."

"There's no such thing as destiny."

"As I feared, Sesshomaru, our mating can only be in our dreams. It will be dishonorable to mate and runaway…you know that."

Kagome runs to Sesshomaru and hugs him, crying, knowing that they must fight each other for the sake of their clans. Sesshomaru embraces Kagome tightly never wanting to let her go.

"Do not give up Kagome. Destiny is something we make for ourselves."

"Sesshomaru…"

Sesshomaru leans in and gently kisses Kagome on the lips. She kisses him back with fervor, they part their part lips, their tongues having a battle of their own.

Sesshomaru breaks the passionate kiss.

"Good bye love. The next time we see each other will be in battle." He places a gentle kiss on her forehead and disappears into the night. Kagome stands there looking into the darkness. Melancholy enveloping her.

"We cannot change our destiny…" Kagome whispered to cold night's gentle wind.

Little did they know someone watched the whole thing.

{*}

Before the rising of the sun, the human clan was by the river to saying their goodbyes to the five warriors. When Sesshomaru's neko, Kilala came flying by and dropped a scroll. It was a note from Sesshomaru and his comrades.

"It's from Sesshomaru…" Miroku announced.

Hearing her beloved's name Kagome quickly turned to face Miroku and listened, to hear what the monk will read from the scroll.

Miroku unsealed the scroll and proceeded to read it from it out loud.

"I have my own ideas regarding this battle. Thus, I will bring me the four warriors, whose names are written on this scroll and ensue to Sunpu, to find out if the emperor's his true intentions. This battle is between those, whose names are written on this scroll, and not between our two villages. If you wish to cross swords with us, come after us."

Kagome was surprised. She didn't want to do this.

"What shall we do milady?" Miroku asked his leader.

Kagome looked up at Kaede with sad eyes.

'_Please. Please. Say that we won't fight. Oh Kami please make my grandmother see that this is pointless. That we should just stay.'_

"You will go after them. Make ready to depart." Kaede answered

"Did you all hear that!? Make ready to depart!" Miroku announced.

'_No.'_

{*}

Both clans were in the same area of the woods. Bankotsu and Koga found each other.

They stared at each other knowing what will happen next.

Bankotsu got his banyru and faced it at Koga. Koga who is known for his agility and combat threw the first punch, but Bankotsu saw it coming and dodged it by jumping up high in the air.

Bankotsu gripped his banyru tightly and swung it at Koga, but Koga dodged the attack, by jumping ten feet in to the air.

Bankotsu then swung his banyru again just before Koga landed slightly cutting Koga at his leg, it was a mere scratch. They were staring each other with hate. They were ten feet apart from each other.

"I' am Koga of the demons." Koga told his opponent.

"Bankotsu of the humans" Bankotsu replied icily.

Koga then tried to kick Bankotsu but again he dodged it. Koga using his demon strength kicked Bankotsu's banyru. To Bankotsu's surprise the banyru had cracked. Bankotsu then jumped up to the air and kicked Koga right in the face. Koga then grabbed Bankotsu wrist brought him close to his person and shoved a knife into Bankotsu's chest. Bankotsu struggled for air, only causing him to choke in his own blood. With on more intake of breath Bankotsu fell to floor. He died with honor. Koga stared at the lifeless body pleased that he has won this fight.

{*}

Suikotsu was in the woods. Looking for his opponent. He saw a beautiful woman. She had ruby colored eyes and red lips to match it. Enchanted by her beauty he went up to her.

It was none other than Kagura the wind youkai. When Suikotsu was close to her just inches apart. Kagura used her fan's dance of blades killing Suikotsu.

"Hmmm. That was too easy. Human men are so simple to kill, especially when a beautiful woman is involved." Kagura looked at her now dead prey. It was such brilliant idea that she wore her most revealing kimono.

{*}

"Kagome why do we fight? Why do the humans and demons fight? I don't understand" Sango asked with much curiosity.

"I don't know Sango."

"I have no parents I was alone, you were the only one who was nice to me, Kagome. You are my only friend."

"Sango, you are like my sister. I care for you deeply."

Sango was in deep thought when she realized something.

"I understand why we fight. We get struck and we strike back do we not? It's always like that. To me, what is more important than anything else is you, Kagome. You're like a sister to me as well-" then Sango saw a figure.

She then got her hiraikotsu and threw it so it would land behind Miroku, to protect him from the demon behind him. It was Inuyasha. Miroku then got his dagger turned around and pierced it threw Inuyasha's stomach. Inuyasha fell to the floor, it was an instant kill.

Sesshomaru then came into view and saw his brother's lifeless body on the floor. Then he looked at Kagome. They stared at each other, not with hate but with love.

Miroku turned and faced Sesshomaru, pointing his dagger at him.

"So you are Sesshomaru, I've always wanted to meet you." Miroku said to Sesshomaru.

Then Kagura came down from the sky and used her foggy wind to get Sesshomaru and herself out of the area. They had to get out of there. She had to talk to him first before either one of died, oh she knows Sesshomaru is to strong, but her…not s much as him.

{*}

Kagura took Sesshomaru to a secluded area.

"Sesshomaru, I know why you want to avoid this battle. Why?! Why the enemy girl?! Why does our leader consort with our enemy, Kagome? Why? That is completely dishonorable! Think of the youkai clan! Your duty! Your honor." Kagura yelled. Hoping it will cause Sesshomaru to open his eyes and realize that his infatuation with that girl is wrong.

Sesshomaru just stood, not saying anything

"Do not forget you are the leader." Kagura said and walked away, thinking that she had shed some light to Sesshomaru, and that he will kill the girl for the demon clan.

{*}

Kagome, Miroku and Sango were in a small poor village, on their way to Sunpu. When all of a sudden Koga came running towards Miroku, throwing a punch to Miroku's cheek. Even though he is hurt Miroku did not collapse to the floor but just stumbled, determined to fight and kill this youkai.

The people from the village started screaming and running to their homes for safety.

Kagome and Sango ran for safety behind a hut, when Naraku came up to the two girls with a determined look on his that spelled murder. He held a dagger in his hand ready to strike Kagome. When Sango put her arm in front of Kagome to block Naraku's attack. The dagger went straight through Sango's arm. Kagome looked at Sango wide eyed, her eyes filled with shock and worry. Why on earth would Sango do that?

Sango then grabbed Naraku causing them both to fall on the dusty ground, rolling and struggling their way to dominance

Miroku and Koga were intensely fighting. Miroku was getting tired already, it's very tiresome to dodge all of these attacks, and plus the youkai has great agility. Miroku and Koga made it to the girls' location without them even noticing.

Miroku turned his head slightly when he hear a soft gasp. Sango is injured. Finding the opportunity Miroku reached in his robes and got his one of his sutras, and placed it on Koga with great agility. Unfortunately, since he was really into the fight Miroku grabbed the sutra that would freeze a person for approximately two minutes.

Miroku ran towards the girls and got his sword out from the sheath. He went behind Naraku who was on top of Sango and was able to behead him. Naraku wouldn't have died if didn't let his guard down only to focus on Sango. That was his demise. Miroku continued to stare down at his victory.

"Sango!" Kagome yelled while running to Sango's side.

"It's just a scratch." Sango replied.

Just then Koga came out from his frozen state, and went running towards Kagome with a knife held in his hand, which he found laying on the floor when one of the villagers dropped it.

Sango got up and stood in front of Kagome. The knife penetrating her chest hit. Koga backed up looking at the girl he severely injured.

Sango was falling towards the ground when Kagome caught her just in time in her arms. Sango looked up at Kagome with teary eyes and a smile and with that Sango perished in Kagome's arms.

Koga knew that Kagome is very dangerous person when angered, so he ran.

"Sango…Sango…SANGO!!!!!" Kagome yelled with tears pouring out of her azure eyes.

"Now more than ever I hate my grandmother for making Sango come to this battle. Sango was my best friend; she was like a sister to me." Kagome whispered.

"The reason why your grandmother picked Sango was because she knew Sango would protect you. Even if it meant her own life."

Kagome gently put Sango's lifeless body gently on to the ground. She got up and gripped her bow, and ran towards a horse that was tied up in front of somebody's home. She untied the horse and got on him. She slightly kicked the horses side and they are on their way towards Koga.

Kagome caught up with Koga, she was about fifteen feet away from him, when Koga threw two daggers at her. She was able to deflect them with her bow.

She then was up close to him. When she was right next to him her petite hands glowed a sparkling pink color. She grabbed her arrow placing it in her bow, and aiming it at her prey and let go of the arrow.

The arrow hit Koga's back, the energy from the arrow paralyzing him.

Kagome went up to Koga's paralyzed body.

Koga looked up at Kagome.

"Will you kill me?" He knew the answer to that stupid question he just asked, but he did it anyway.

Kagome unsheathed the sword that was hanging from the horse's seat and stabbed Koga on the chest, piercing his heart.

Kagome then walked away from Koga's dead body, heading back to the horse.

{*}

It was night fall Kagome was in a safe cave asleep. While Miroku was at the dark, and eerie woods. He knew someone was there watching. He had to protect his leader, Kagome.

"I know your there youkai, so do yourself a favor and come out, before I get you myself."

Miroku said firmly.

Kagura then walked out from the darkness. She was looking straight at Miroku.

"So you knew I was here didn't you? Of course you did after all you use all your senses to your defense." Kagura said casually

"I can sense you."

Kagura then jumped into the air and used her fan to use her 'Dance of blades'. Miroku dodged them all. Miroku then unsheathed his sword ready to use it on Kagura. He had an idea he would trick her. Since Miroku used to live with a priest he had some amount of spiritual powers. He threw a special type of sutra to a tree. When the sutra hit the tree it glowed a grayish color. This charm can trick female youkai easily; the light was meant to blind their senses thus making them vulnerable and distracted.

Kagura saw a glow and got distracted with its beautiful light. She walked towards it, than Miroku stabbed Kagura in the back, Kagura turned around and with her last ounce of life she used her 'dance of blades' attack and struck Miroku.

Miroku stared at Kagura wide eyed.

They both fell to the cold ground, lifeless.

{*}

Kagome was out walking in the woods. The morning's sun was bright and beautiful. She walks blithesomely through the woods looking for Miroku.

She stumbled upon two corpses. It was Miroku and Kagura. Kagome gasped in fear and sadness. Tears ran down her cheeks.

"Oh no…Miroku. This can't be happening." Kagome sobbed.

Kagome couldn't take it anymore; she lost all of her friends. She felt her heart breaking due to the sadness of loosing yet another dear friend. This battle was just utterly useless. But even so Kagome knew she had to continue on, on this battle. The last remaining fighters were Sesshomaru and herself. She had to fight her lover. The man she loves. But she has to do this. For her village sake. She can't be selfish and think of herself. She knew that, it would be dishonorable. Even though it will break her heart immensely, she had to do it; she would have to kill the man she loves. After all she is the leader, the only one reaming from the human group.

{*}

Kagome was waiting for Sesshomaru on the shores of Suruga.

Sesshomaru came, walking slowly. He saw Kagome, her back was facing him. She then turned around and saw Sesshomaru, their eyes locked. They kept looking at each other with sadness and despair, but most of all with love.

"So, it seems we must fight each other after all." Sesshomaru said

"It had to be this way from the start. We could only be mated in our dreams. Our paths have been crossed from the beginning. Many of my friends have died. I cannot turn back now."

"Come at me." Sesshomaru whispered.

Kagome stood there, and then her hands glowed a pinkish color but just for a mere second or two.

Sesshomaru saw her hesitation. Kagome's eyes were clouding up with her tears.

She tried her technique again, but once again her hands only glowed for a second or two.

Kagome finally let her tears fall. She couldn't kill the man she loves. Could she? After all she has to do this for her village. Everyone in that village is depending on her.

Sesshomaru knew it had to come to this. He would do anything for Kagome even if it meant letting her kill him. He would rather die by Kagome's hands than any other person. He is going to let her win this battle, because he loves her, it wouldn't be dishonorable, after all he is doing this for his clan. It didn't matter who won or loose there was no point in it. This was all for the emperor's amusement.

"COME AT ME!!!!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"_Your heart is too tender. Have a heart of steel" _Kagome remembered those words, her grandmother's words.

Kagome was still crying she has to do this, it's for honor. S

he took out a dagger and charged towards Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru didn't move an inch he just stood there, staring her come at him.

Kagome got to him, and when she did Sesshomaru just put his arms around her tightly. Kagome looked up at him their eyes locked once more. Then Sesshomaru groaned in pain, he put his arms down. Kagome looked down and realized that she pierced him through his chest.

Kagome was backing up when Sesshomaru's hands grabbed Kagome's shoulders tight, but not too tight to hurt her.

Kagome's eyes went wide she couldn't believe she has done this to Sesshomaru.

"I'm glad to have met you" Sesshomaru whispered to Kagome.

He then embraced her lovingly.

"I have a request. It is about our villages." Sesshomaru said.

He then whispered his request to Kagome's ear.

Kagome agreed to his request.

Sesshomaru places one last kiss on to Kagome's lips. Sesshomaru then falls on the shores of Suruga.

Kagome continued to cry. She couldn't believe she has done this. She killed him, Sesshomaru, the man she loves. Was her honor and her village more important to her than Sesshomaru? Was it worth it? Yes, but now she regrets it. She never knew it would hurt so much though, but there's no turning back.

Sesshomaru proved that he did love her; he proved that he loved her much more than she loved him. After all he let her kill him just so she can be happy in her village, and not taint her honor.

{*}

Kagome finally got to Sunpu. She was outside the beautiful palace. She was waiting for the big wooden gates to open. When the guards knew of her presence, they got their bow and arrows ready and pointed towards Kagome through the triangular openings on the white protective walls surrounding the palace.

{*}

"Your highness, Kagome from the human clan has come to see you." Said the servant to the emperor.

"I will see her." the emperor replied.

"Your highness. You must not. She may be a woman, but even so…" said the emperor's assistant.

With a wave from the emperor's hands the assistant closed his mouth.

{*}

Mean while the emperor's army was attacking the two villages, the human clan and the demon clan. Many have perished already. The emperor was so desperate to wipe out these two clans that he sent his best warrior's to exterminate them all.

{*}

The gates of the palace opened. Kagome walked in. But surrounding her were the guards pointing at her with their sharp spears. They did this just in case if she tried to do anything funny.

She continued to walk towards two big wooden doors.

Kagome kneeled.

"His imperial highness has arrived!" yelled one of the guards.

The doors opened. The emperor was sitting on his throne, and a transparent screen hanged in front of him, hiding his face from Kagome.

Kagome bowed down her head.

"You are the granddaughter of Kaede the great leader from the human clan?" asked the emperor

"That is correct." Kagome answered

"You have indeed performed well during this battle. You must have made your way through vicious fighting to arrive here."

"On the human's side, Bankotsu died in the mountains of Ise; Suikotsu also died in the mountains of Ise; Sango died at the port of Atsumi, on Mikawa Bay; and Miroku died in the mountains of Totomi.

On the demon side, Inuyasha died at Matsuzaka, in Ise; Naraku died at the port of Atsumi, on Mikawa bay; Koga died in the mountains of Atsumi; Kagura died in the mountains of Totomi; and the son of the great leader Sesshomaru died on the shores of Suruga. These nine fighters are now deceased. And now, I have a request for your highness." Kagome said with such a stern voice that it surprised a lot.

"What?... Impudence! Remember your place woman!" Yelled the emperor's assistant angrily.

"Very well. Say your request." Said the emperor.

All of his servants, guards and assistant looked at him with shocked eyes. Has he gone completely and utterly insane? This is a woman! What is his highness thinking?

She would say what Sesshoumaru requested her to do.

"Please your highness leave the villages of the humans and demons as they are! Both villages have come to be feared over the last 400 years as hidden villages. However we are still your people. We are parents, and children, who love our mountains and rivers. Your highness, as the leader of this new kingdom, I' am sure you understand this-"

"Kagome!" the emperor interrupted.

"Please! Please!" Kagome begged.

"I cannot do that."

Kagome looked up at the emperor with teary eyes.

"You are unlike other people. Who work fearsome arts. You are human, yet not human. You posses the fearsome spiritual powers technique that your hands produce. Peace will never come to such people for as long as they live."

Kagome than held out her hand and with her two fingers she pointed them at her beautiful azure eyes.

"Kagome, what are you doing!?" asked the emperor worriedly.

Using her two fingers Kagome pierced her eyes with them. Blood fell out of her once beautiful cerulean eyes. She held up her head showing the blood trickling out of her eyes and down her rosy cheeks. With this she proved to the emperor that she was serious and that she cared more about the peace of the villages then her rare beautiful cerulean eyes, that everyone admired her for.

Everyone around her including the emperor looked at her with shocked eyes.

"Please, I beg of you!" Kagome said desperately, and bowed her head down showing respect.

"Raise the screen" ordered the emperor.

The emperor got up from his throne walked towards Kagome. He stopped about 3 feet away from Kagome

"Kagome, lift up your head."

Kagome did as she was told. Seeing the blood coming out her shut eyes, the emperor walked closer to Kagome with a worried expression on his face. He then got to his knees. He realized that this young girl was not selfish at all but caring.

He kept looking at this girl. Who wants nothing but for her people and youkai to live in peace. Was he truly this cold hearted, to try and wipe out this two clans? Its true that the clans have done their part to stay in hiding and not disturb the people.

The emperor has made a decision. He will leave this clans alone. He would do it for the girl who touched his cold heart.

{*}

The attacks on both villages were stopped due to the emperor's orders.

There have been some survivors, and they are now attending to their wounds from the horrific attack.

They are rebuilding their homes and stocking up on the food that was lost due to the attack. Finally the both clans are able to live in peace.

{*}

One year has passed since the battle, and the death of Sesshomaru and the loss of Kagome's sight.

It was winter; Kagome was by the river where she and Sesshomaru used to meet. The place where they first met.

She got a handful of water and sipped it. Even though she is blind, her sightless eyes were on the rock were Sesshomaru used to sit and meditate, she smiled.

She got the necklace out of her sleeve from her inexpensive kimono, the same necklace that Sesshomaru gave her. She than heard Kilala's meow. It was Sesshomaru's trusty companion.

Kilala landed near Kagome, she shrunk to her miniature form.

Kagome got up and turned her head towards the neko. Kilala just stared at her. Then Kagome turned around looking up at the sky. It started to snow and Kagome held out her hand to feel the snow.

She will never forget Sesshomaru, and she will never love another man. The love she had for Sesshomaru was immense, it still is. He was the love of her life, still is. Therefore she prefers to stay alone. It didn't matter anyway if she got married or not. She already got a taste of love. Even though it did not last that long, it was good enough fro Kagome.

_The End_

{*} {*} {*}

Wow this was my first one shot. Took me a while to write but here you go. I hope you guys liked it.

Updated A/N: Ok I edited and did some changes to this one shot, because before I thought it was good. But the other day I reread it and was like "Woa, I need to fix some things here and it needs some changes." I hope its better. I made a lot of changes. Actually I tried to make the characters more original than before.

I' am doing another one-shot it might be posted later, due to the life of college and personal problems in the family T-T but oh wells. Thanks for reading and please review! n.n


End file.
